five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TonicHedgefox/Everything Wrong With *insert page here*
Here's a thing I'll do now, Everything Wrong With! Everything wrong with what? Pages on this wiki, ofcourse! Request pages to do. NOTE: none of these are supposed to be rude comments, don't feel offended if I do your page. EP. 1 : Everything Wrong With Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap The fact that this exists. *ding* Extremely long title. *ding* No image. *ding* Noone knows! That's worth 3 sins for the three NOONE KNOWS! *ding ding ding* Purple Guy has not been confirmed to be purple in real life. *ding* Reading. *ding* Demon-Fusing Ritual, from a kid's company. *ding* This trivia section. *ding* This heading is lacking: "Purple *ding*, Plush *ding*, Spring *ding*, Freddy *ding*" TOTAL SIN TALLY: 14 SENTENCE: OP as F**k. (more op than tonic) EP. 2 : Everything Wrong With Five Nights - Back to Freddy's Fisharts. *ding* Multiple stories, Five Nights at Freddy's? This isn't gonna go well. *ding* Nice image though. *gnid* Deaddy, what kind of name is that?! *ding* A crowbar, what about the tampering device or knife? *ding* Unfinished. *ding* CURRENT SIN TALLY: 4 SENTENCE: Unfinished. (HOW DARE YOU!) EP. 3 : Everything Wrong With Evil Freddy The fact that this is my page. *ding* Blender Render. *ding* Purple Guy knows how to construct animatronics. *ding* and code them for bidding. *ding* "His hands can turn into murderous weapons, like buzzsaws, knives and axes." That's overpowered. *ding* In this universe, Golden Freddy is a good guy, there's an issue here. *ding* Evil Freddy Style. *ding* Mugshots are weird. *ding* The page lacks an animatronic category. *ding* TOTAL SIN TALLY : 9 SENTENCE: Evilness. (such difference to freddy) EP. 4 : Everything Wrong With Lindsay Atleast, I hope this is the page you requested. *ding* I'm going to take a sin whenever I hear "whore". *ding* Actual measurement in Five Nights at Freddy's. *ding* Reading. *ding* Friends with animatronics, that's odd. *ding* "talking to what was really people inside machines" That doesn't make sense. *ding* Hentai/Manga Writer, seriously? *ding* ...eating humans... huh... *ding* Haha, how original! It's just their names combined! "Tinsay!" *ding* Robot Kingdom. *ding* Yellow Guy. *ding* TONIC SIN: I cannot tell if you like Golden Freddy/Fredbear or not! *coin sound* There are remakes of a human being. *ding* She also appears as an animatronic, which stops some plotholes. No sin or take sin. "Sounds kinky! How can I get in on it?" ...k *ding* Gallery. *ding* Didn't listen to the word whore at all, you made me look stupid. *ding* TOTAL SIN TALLY: 15 (not including tonic's) SENTENCE: Fan-flippin'-tastic! (jk this is still dumb to me) EP. 5 : Everything Wrong With Xavier Munroe The infamous Xavier, how's this gonna go? *ding* Reading. *ding* Not looking good enough. *ding* Video Games. *ding* No playing Video Games? Xavier had a pretty sh** life then. *ding* Teary Hugs cliche. *ding* One-hundred and twenty dolla for facing killer robots! Fudge yeah. *ding* Assassin, Five Nights at Freddy's, watch out everyone, Animatronic's Creed coming out. *ding* You lack a lover? Look at Tonic, no lover, he's doin' just fine. "TONIC: Hey, this is bull shrimp!" *ding* Xavier just got b****slapped. *ding* Either Xavier is bias or an idiot to not notice the girls are the ones who slap'd him. *ding* Purple Bear dating event. That was a fun time. *ding* Intercourse. *ding* "I love her." cliche. *ding* Who is Xavier's father? *ding* This page seems heavily unfinished, there is no description on who Xavier exactly is friends with, who he is or what he does. Other than backstory, ofcourse. *ding* Xavier Munroe is the akwardest character I've ever seen, and is made by Demonic BB, a person I asked for info on how to get girls. *ding* TOTAL SIN TALLY: 16 SENTENCE: Desperate. (#lovexavier666) EP. 6 : Everything Wrong With Tonic ze Hedgefox Oh no... *ding* Yet having no fox parts, yet being a Hedgefox. *ding* Why is this a page on a FNaF Fanon, oh. *ding* Recolour is canon. *ding* BUBBLY! *ding* Tonic Logic. *ding* Split apart fusion, fusions are canon now. *ding* Reason is still unknown. *ding* Plushtrap and Golden Freddy was not in Fazbear's Fright. *ding* Roleplays are canon. *ding* tba twice. *ding* *ding* Crossover. *ding* Tonic adventure was not mentioned here. *ding* Brony was not mentioned here. *ding* Pokemon was not mentioned here. *ding* Minecraft was not mentioned here. *ding* TOTAL SIN TALLY: 17 SENTENCE: Ohai dere! (wait what) EP. 7 : Everything Wrong With Tonic adventure ''NOTE: this is based off the old version, found here. '' Made by an enragement anon. *ding* Stubbed for months. *ding* Tonic is most known for being a chat moderator other than a overpowred f**k. *ding* Knowing Tonic, he'd teleport out of the pizzeria or be friends with the animatronics. *ding* Super Kick. *ding* Low jump, has wings. *ding* Only Evil Freddy? Why not Purple, Golden, Plushtrap or Phantom Tonic? *ding* Bolt-Weed chomps. *ding* More health than Tonic. *ding* More jump than Tonic. *ding* Nice inclusion of Five Nights of Crossover characters. *gnid* Demonic BB has knives. *ding* What does Phantom Mangle have to do with Demonic? *ding* Higher health and jump than Tonic, again. *ding ding* Wikia contributor is a playable character. *ding* I'm not f**king apologizing enragement anon. *ding* Golden Sparky. *ding* Last time Tonic had an rp with Toy Chica, she tried to rape him. *ding* The Pink Guy doesn't exist. *ding* Nightmare Tonic. *ding* I don't like Luigikid or Markiplier (maybe mark). *ding* I went to holiday in america I guess. *ding* How can a Shadow punch Tonic? *ding* Tonic Logic isn't canon here. *ding* Lack of headers. *ding* Bad grammar. *ding* Sh*t page. *ding* The worst gift I have ever got in a while. *ding* TOTAL SIN TALLY: 26 SENTENCE- BONUS ROUND: GRAMMAR AND STANDARDS PATROL! we *ding* aniamtronics *ding* tonic *enter* is- *ding* Bolt weed *ding* no spaces between commas *ding* He playable also too. *ding* concributor *ding* i'm *ding* Pink guy *ding* More lack of spaces. *ding* TOTAL SIN TALLY : 36 SENTENCE: Cancer. (worse than rule 34) EP. 8 : Everything Wrong With Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return DFco company. *ding* 3015, seriously?! *ding* Terrible headings... *ding* and descriptions... *ding* ...and animatronics... *ding* Phone calls are not quotes. *ding* or even has italics. *ding* You're lacking **s, and instead use () for roleplay attributes. *ding* Ballon. *ding* SO MANY PLUSHIES! *ding* Took long enough. *shows picture of after fazbears fright, then 3015* *ding* A bit odd pictures. *ding* Terrible static. *ding* Bad punctuation. *ding* Rip babies. *ding* Inconsistency, you said AFTER Fazbear's Fright, and then AFTER Five Nights at Freddy's 1. *ding* Clickin' mouths, everyone. *ding* More bad images. *ding* Golden Freddy looks derpy as f**k. *ding* Even more bad images. *ding* Remastered is still terrible. *ding* Terrible headings. *ding* TOTAL SIN TALLY: 22 SENTENCE: Babies-a! (lotsa spaghetti) EP. 9 : Everything Wrong With Cronic the Hedgehog More Sonic Recolours. *ding* Cr's foreveryone!!!!!!!!!!!! *ding* Crystal Core. *ding* Starero. *ding* Grammar. *ding* Capitalization. *ding* Zonic, the king of darkness, original character, do not steal. *ding* Mini Space Ship? Where have I heard this stuff before? *ding* Angel Island. *ding* Oh mah, actual measurements! *ding* Cans. *ding* The Sword of the Thunder God? what *ding* Super transformation without chaos emeralds. *ding* Eight Nights at Tonic's, I'm sinning that because- *ding* I went easy on this page. *ding* TOTAL SIN TALLY: 15 SENTENCE: So much for being FNaF Fanon Wiki. (Five Nights of Crossover 5 confirmed with Tonic DLC) EP. 10 : Everything Wrong With Five Nights at Freddy's A warning you can not instantly skip or remove via option. *ding* Static for spook-factor. *ding* Five Nights at Freddy's? This won't be too long. *ding* Boopy Nose. *ding* Phone Guy and his constant UHMS. *ding* Phone Guy contradicts himself saying it's fine and then the animatronics are not fine. *ding* That, description, for being stuffed in a suit, disgusting... *ding* Doors consume power for being lowered. That doesn't make sense. *ding* How doesn't the animatronics consume more power? *ding* Why does the light button stay on, I rather it just stay on if you held the click. *ding* Static in Kitchen Camera making it hidden and therefore adding to the spook-factor! *ding* Bonnie and Chica are disproportioned in the Dining Area. *ding* Bonnie tries to be spooky before being able to be spooky. *ding* Bonnie and Chica's moans. *ding* Bonnie and Chica taking forever to leave. *ding* Chica looks incredibly derpy to me. Too much pizza I guess. *ding* Hours are not correctly timed. *ding* Foxy could be technically impossible, I doubt any animatronic could run down a hall, even in the 90s. *ding* Foxy doesn't get up in your face during his jumpscare. *ding* What is Freddy laughing to, cat videos? *ding* Freddy is very shy. *ding* Freddy hides in the Female's Toilets! Man up Fazbear, don't be a perv! *ding* And there ended Phone Guy. *ding* Nights 4 and 5 are not that different from Night 3 other than a difficulty change. *ding* Golden Freddy is the most easiest animatronic to deal with in this game. *ding* Golden Freddy breaks the laws of physics too. *ding* Golden Freddy has an endoskeleton, yet still being slumped down. This is later explained in FNaF3 and 4 but it's a sin here. *ding* Mike be takin' drugs. *ding* Bonnie Death Screens attempt to be spooky. *ding* A Night 6? The title is misleading. *ding* No Phone Call. *ding* Custom Night? The title is still misleading. *ding* Still No Phone Call. *ding* However, I really like the Custom Night concept, and I like it's expansion in Five Nights 2. *gnid* TOTAL SIN TALLY: - BONUS ROUND: JUMPSCARE FRENZY! Bonnie's *ding* Chica's *ding* Foxy's *ding* Freddy's *ding* Freddy's seconnd one when the power isn't out. *ding* Golden Freddy. *ding* Hallucinations. I'm not gonna seperate them all. *ding* TOTAL SIN TALLY: 39 SENTENCE: Dat paycheck tho. (#WORTH) EP. 11 : Everything Wrong With Fazbear Rumble Insta-failure in Heading. *ding* ...and lack of italics. *ding* Fighting games via sp- wait this isn't smash. No sin. tba Category:Blog posts